The Fourth King that never was
by Yami Kenshin X
Summary: inuyasha xover.Yusuke fired for being the mazaku waiting to go to demon world senses another portal to demons as does the others but its strange it appears every now and again. what is it?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters.

This takes place after defeating Sensui and right before they go back to demon world.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sup! read enjoy and review or u get shanked!

"Inuyasha! Sit!"

fwumph!

"Damn it Kagome!" the white haired dog demon yells for being sent face first to the ground do to that damn necklace around his neck.

But all is well for the Feudal era demon slayers, 'a little too well' Kagome thought. They have been collecting a lot of the Shikon no Tama and now have a good ¼ of the jewel and that just leaves ¾ left, which is all in the care of Naraku who has seem to have just disappear into thin air.

"I'll be back in a few days I have to take care of some things back at home. And stay here Inuyasha! I don't need you causing trouble like last time!" She approaches the well. "Inuyasha…." She says kindly.

"What!" he barks.

"Be careful and watch over Shippo." Kagome jumps into the well and goes back home. sigh "back to school… at least I get to sleep in a warm bed." She walks into the house. "I'm home!"

"Welcome back Kagome!" Kagome's mother gives her a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good, but I'm pretty tired so I'm going straight to bed so I'll be ready tomorrow for school." She walks up the steps to her room and crashes on HER bed and sleeps.

"I can't believe she just left and doesn't want me to protect her!" Inuyasha rants.

"Inuyasha, she's survived her world long before she arrived here and met you and according to her there are no demons any more in her time. So what's to worry about?

"He's just a lonely dog who wants his master's love and attent-"

WHAM!

"Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Shippo cries after getting hit on the head by Inuyasha

"Spirit Gun!" a giant burst of spirit energy wipes out the room full of demons. The shooter is none other than former spirit detective with newly awakened demon powers, Yusuke Urameshi. He is awaiting the new opening to demon world so he can go back to kick his "father's" ass. But it will take awhile because they will have to take the necessary precautions to make sure they don't release a wave of demons into living world. "Well that was easy enough." Yusuke dusts off his pants. He has been keeping busy by hunting down, demons for the fun of it, and for some unknown reason going to school. Why? He was never going back once he left for demon world, but…. he sensed that he should so he's been waiting for … something. "Anyway I better get back home… I got school tomorrow…" he laughs as he turns and walks back home.

A demon explodes from the rubble and attacks Yusuke. "DIE Urameshi!"

He turns around and grins. He winds up. "Shotgun!" A spray of spirit energy destroys the demon ripping it apart. With a satisfied grin he heads home.

" Good morning Kagome!" Kagome's little brother jumps on her bed.

"…. Morning…Souta," she rubs her eyes.

"So they haven't kicked you out of school yet?" he jokes.

"… Nope, they can't get rid of me!" she smiles as her brother jumps off the bed as the bus honks it horn to announced it is here for its pick up.

" Later!"

" Well I guess I better get ready and going." Within 20 minutes she is showered, dressed and out the door with a piece of toast in her mouth. As she continues walking down the street her mind wanders back to the others back at the Feudal era. He better not be picking on Shippo, he can be such a bully sometimes. But I'm sure he's nice to him when I'm gone, he just has to put on a tough guy act in front of me 'cuz I'm a girl.

"Hey Inuyasha! That's my fish! Give it back you dumb dog-"

WAM!

"Shut up you brat!"

"waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"You'd think they were brothers." Miroku shakes his head as he rubs Sango's butt yet again.

WAM! "Ow! Sango!" WAM! WAM! "Stop Sango!" WAM! WAM! WAM! WAM! WAM!

"You perverted monk!" Sango yells at a now unconscious Miroku.

"You'd think they were lovers." Inuyasha shakes his head.

"Dumb mutt…"

WAM!

„shut up you brat!"

"Waaaaaahhhhhh!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters.

This takes place after defeating Sensui and right before they go back to demon world.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: for those who reviewed thanx your input was appreciated.

TRoN thanx for spotting the error I made, i'm gonna fix it. all input for my stories is greatly appreciated unless it is a stupid negative one.

so now that I'm done kissing ass, read enjoy laugh a little and review…….. or u get SHANKED!

"…..I'm so behind in school…." Kagome begins to worry about school as she walks slower and slower. " Maybe I should just drop out and focus on the jewel shards then when we get them all I can focus on school finally……. when I'm old and wrinkled. /sigh/ Why does my life have to be so difficult?"

"Maybe 'cuz you say your sick all the time." A friendly voice says.

Kagome turns around. "hm? oh hey Keiko, how are you?"

Keiko Yukimura beautiful girl, friends with Kagome since childhood even though they went to separate schools, but a year or more after she started her journey with Inuyasha she changed schools because Keiko was helping her with her studies whenever she got back from the feudal era. "I'm good. how are you? you know seeing how your sick all the time."

Kagome didn't like lying to her friends especially Keiko, but for some reason it felt like she did know and was waiting for Kagome to tell her, when she was ready. For some reason she knew things about you or suspected it but never brought it up,because it was none of her business, but she would still want to help.

"you know take lots of vitamins exercise and study so I don't fall behind."Kagome lying badly.

Keiko begins laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"you exercise?willingly?study?yusuke makes up better lies than that."

Wow, that caught Kagome a little off guard being compared to Yusuke, even though it wasn't bad just the principle. "What are you talking about?"

Keiko raises an eyebrow. "I know you're not sick, I've seen you with that cute boy in the red suit and the long silvery white hair. who is he? and don't lie to me I know your skipping school to help him with something."

I knew she was the smartest of us all but this is more like she cold read minds or has been following me.

"um…"

"well?"

Keiko says impatiently, a strange power radiating out of her. is this why he loves her.

"He's a friend who I've been helping… and… umm…"

"Hey Keiko!" yells an annoying voice that Keiko knows all too well.

"Hey Kuwabara!" She says cheerfully.

Kuwabara looks from her to…Kagome? "Hey Kagome! Your coming to school!"

"heh… yeah."

"well this must be assign of the end of the world… yusuke in school early Kagome…"

"Wait Yusuke is at school already?" Keiko looks at her watch. "theres still twenty minutes till school starts he never gets there till ten after or right on time." She runs to school wondering if yusuke is sick or up to something or most likely a demon attacked. The monst likely situation why he would be in school early.

Kuwabara and Kagome just stare after Keiko.

"... Hm...?" Kuwabara stares at Kagome. For one solid secondhe senses something from her. Almost like spirit energy but a different kind of power and strong only it's locked deep away. deep away. "so what have you been up to you seem different?"

What's he talkin about. Is he hitting on me? Ew! He's nice, but... no! "Nothing much just resting..."

Kagome's voice gets drowned out.

Kuwabara?>

Who is it?>

Koenma. i have an assignment for you.>

Kagome keeps rambling while they walk stacking lie on lie about how she was too sick to go to school not knowing kuwabara was too busy talking to koenma to notice her lies as they walked to school.

What is it?>

Keep an eye on that girl.>

Kagome? why?>

My father can't put a finger on it but theres something about her that bothers him. theres been a portal opening to a strange world occupied by strong demons like toguro and sensui and stronger.>

Stronger?> Is that what i sensed. Is she a demon?

Yes. But every time the portal opens she either disappears or reappears and every time we get a powerful reading off her. Possibly as strong as yusuke maybe stronger.>

What are you serious...?...Yusuke?>

But we don't think she is a threat but we to know what she is doing and how, so we know if it will jeopardize our operations here on earth.>

So you need to know what she does and how she opens the portal?>

Yes, so we need you to->

"Kagome how are you opening the portal to the world of demons!" The words for some stupidly ungodly known reason come out of his mouth.

Kuwabara you IDIOT!>

She just stares at him dead in her tracks. "How did..." She backs away wishing Inuyasha did come with her.

"Don't worry i won't hurt you but you're making a friend of mine nervous."

"Your friend?"

"Oh yeah he is the prince of spirit world."

? Kagome just stares at him. Drugs. but he knows about her secret. how?

Kuwabara explains about spirit world, demon world and about himself and Yusuke and the others.

So thats how Keiko figured it out she was used to this stuff. So she explains EVERYTHING from the time she met Inuyasha up on til now.

Oh never mine. Have her take you and then report back to me through Boton who is at genkai's mansion. Koenma Out!>

"Let's go."

" What! School!"

"And? You missed plenty any way and besides if you hadn't noticed it's the day before vacation anyway."

She thinks about it. "okay but one day and we come back."

"Good so let's go cuz if what you say is true then there is someone i have to meet." says a cool yet dangerous voice.

Kuwabara turns around and it is no other than evryone's favorite Red headed Fox demon. Kurama.


	3. Chapter 3

First off I like to apologize for not updating and keeping you all waiting. I have been in the U.S. Army the past two and a half years. I had no time for myself. I'd also like to ask you all to please wait a little while longer. I just got released from the Army due to injuries and will be updating new stories soon and finishing them. I will be deleting my stories only because I'm changing them up. ( I kinda forgot what I was doing with them, sorry!!!!) I will be working on a Naruto/Harry Potter fic, Avengers(i.e. Iron Man, Spider-Man,etc.) and a Animorphs. But that's more of a favor for wavecrest. Read transformers from her page.


End file.
